Generally, an object to be supported in a rack-based system is mounted to a rack via a slide rail assembly whose first rail is mounted to a post of the rack and whose second rail is displaceable with respect to the first rail and configured for supporting the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,124 B2, for example, discloses a slide assembly (14) which, as shown in FIG. 1 accompanying the specification of the US patent, includes a stationary member (26), an intermediate slide member (28), and an inner slide member (30). The stationary member (26) is configured to be mounted to two columns (20, 18) of a rack (12) via two brackets (34, 38) respectively. The intermediate slide member (28) lies between the stationary member (26) and the inner slide member (30). The inner slide member (30) has a front section for supporting a server unit (10). According to the FIG. 1 mentioned above, the server unit (10) is outside the rack (12) when the inner slide member (30) is at an extended position with respect to the intermediate slide member (28), and a rear section of the inner slide member (30) is supported by the intermediate slide member (28) while at the extended position. As the server unit (10) may vary in weight, the front section of the inner slide member (30) is subject to deformation with respect to the rear section or even damage if the weight of the server unit (10) slightly exceeds the loading capacity of the inner slide member (30) and acts on the inner slide member (30) for a long time.